Dr. Rasenick's research centers around the question of regulation of neurotransmitter responsiveness with a specific focus upon the adenylate cyclase system, and the aspects of the neuronal adenylate cyclase systems which are distinct from those found in other tissues. Specific aspects of this proposal involve probing the link between the GTP-binding proteins responsible for stimulation or inhibition of adenylate cyclase and components of the neuronal cytoskeleton. A new GTP-binding protein which may be unique to neurons has been discovered and experiments to purify and characterize this protein are proposed. Functional reconstitution studies between resolved adenylate cyclase components and cultured neural cells, using a newly developed permeabilized cell adenylate cyclase assay are also proposed. Finally, several collaborative studies including some concerning antidepressants and the adenylate cyclase system have been proposed.